drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/The Endless vs Dr Doom, Galactus and Thanos
I really, really need suggestions of battles to do. This next one is the last one I have. So please, comment with a genuine, fair battle for me to do. Intro: Previously on Death Battle: Battle of royalty Scenario: On a stranded life-sustaining asteroid in the Marvel universe, where the Endless can die. The Endless: Dream: Dream is the physical presence of dreams. He has power over all things that were dreamed up, such as the Greek gods. He also has skill in fighting, and is likely to rush in to battle Death: Death is the physical presence of death. In her own universe she is immortal, but here she can just kill people by making them take her hand. She is beautiful, so that people almost always take her hand. Desire: Desire is neither male nor female, and is the physical presence of all desire, from hunger and power to love and hate. He (called he despite lack of gender) is very physically compelling and brilliant. Despair: Despair is the physical presence of despair. She can cause great depression and mood swings. She is also very lazy. Delirium: Delirium is the physical presence of both delight and delirium. She is a small child, and quite timid, as well as insane. Destruction: Destruction is an ex-endless. He used to be the physical presence of destruction, and still has many of the powers of it. He is very protective of Delirium. Destiny: Destiny is the present and future all at once, and many of them. He is blind and is stuck reading THE book for eternity whilst certain versions, alternative futures, die in his maze. If he regained sight he could have some control over the future. He is the most powerful of the Endless. Marvel Cosmics: Thanos: Thanos is a titan. He has the infinity gauntlet, which grant him control over Power, Reality, Mind, Souls, Time and Space. He is virtually omnipotent. He is in love with Marvel comics Death. Galactus: Galactus is the World-Eater. He is also constantly "pregnant", and consuming a large amount of energy allows him to "give birth" to another world eater. He is infinitely hungry. Dr Doom: Victor von Doom is a Latverian monarch. He has hyper-advanced technology, a vast control over magic and his suit has intensely powerful defence mechanisms. He has also previously used a piece of tech to take the powers of other cosmic entities. FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHT: Desire, Dream, Delirium, Destiny, Despair, Death and Destruction vs Thanos, Galactus and Doctor Doom First off Galactus, Desire, Despair and Delirium: Galactus consumes desire through the instincts and her powers From it's immense cosmic power gives birth to Galacta's sister Galactiola Galactiola and Galactus continue on with eating Despair Then Galactiola encounters Delirium and is driven mad, however Galactus's One-mindedness allows him to very quickly consume Delirium Galactiola is taken by Death of the Endless Secondly Thanos, Death and Destruction: Immediately, Thanos moves for the man nearest to the beautiful Death That man is Destruction, who he is engaged in a struggle with In this struggle, Thanos loses his arm and the Soul Gem breaks open Out comes Adam Warlock and several other beings These beings overwhelm Destruction, but then turn on Thanos Ends with Thanos taking the hand of a Death who'll love him back (he thinks) Thirdly Doctor Doom, Destiny, Dream: Doctor Doom, utilising technology absorbs the powers of Destiny This vanquishes Destiny, but Doom loses all his purpose in the battle Dream conjures up Thor and Set who attack Doom, however Doom's defenses kick in, and Thor and Set are sent back to the dream realm. Doom, using the power of Destiny, causes the Soul Gem to be the one that Destruction hits, causing his death instead of Thanos'. He also directs Galactiola to move for Delirium out of all of the Endless, causing the death of Galactiola. Finally: Doom Destiny, Dream, Death and Galactus Dream continues to send beings at Doom, whose defences eventually create a Doombot who uses magitech to end Dream, whilst Galactus hungers. Galactus comes over to Doom as does Death, and Galactus attempts to consume Doom, whose Doombot uses the absorption to absorb Death, and grabs the Space Gem, teleporting Doom and the Doombot away, then absorbs the power back from Doom, becoming both Death and Destiny. Being Death and Destiny, the Doombot makes it impossible for the universe to end, and Doom and Galactus live on. K.O. Team Marvel wins. Reasons: Doom's power absorption, which he had used on Galactus in Secret Wars, he would use on the most powerful being, Destiny. As he is Destiny and Doom he has a very minor control over the proceedings, leading to the death of Delirium and Destruction. Doom's armour is very strong defensively and can create Doombots, which have all of Doom's powers. This allows the Doombot to absorb Death's powers, and then Destiny's. Galactus would head straight for Desire, as it is Desire, and Galactus is a being of hunger, desiring to eat. The consumption of Despair, who would have been closest to Desire, would make enough power for the birth of a sister for Galacta, which I named Galactiola just because, who would continue consuming, and due to Doom's manipulation, the two go for Delirium. Delirium causes Galactiola to go insane, as Galacta was an intelligent creature, unlike Galactus, who is immune to insanity due to being purely instinctual. Galactiola's insanity makes her take Death's hand, whilst Galactus consumes Delirium. Then Galactus tries to eat Doctor Doomstiny. Dream moves to attack first, despite being closest to Death initially. This makes Destruction the closest to Death. Thanos has the Soul Gem, Space Gem and Power Gem. The rest'd be OP, because then he could change reality so that most of the endless never existed, or he could mind control them, or change time to when some of them weren't around yet Thanos is in love with Marvel's Death, so it makes sense he would also love the Death of Vertigo comics, who is also canonly very beautiful. He attacks the male closest to Death, which is Destruction. As Thanos has the Power gem he can trade blow for blow with the Endless tank, however quickly loses his arm. Luckily, this is not the arm with the infinity gauntlet. Destruction then strikes at the Gauntlet, and due to Doom's manipulations, Thanos turns his hand at the last second, causing his blow to land on the Soul Gem. Out of the Soul Gem comes Adam Warlock and some miscellaneous powerful beings which combined with Thanos attacks manage to defeat Destruction. They then turn on Adam Warlock and Thanos, who trapped them in the Soul Gem. After they kill Warlock they all attack Thanos, because he's the Mad Titan. Thanos takes Death's hand as he sees it as a gesture of love, not knowing her true power. The Gauntlet then lies on the ground untouched. Outro: "Pitiful" That dude Jack Skellington ripped off of. Category:Blog posts